Croixheart
A small farming village, Croixheart has a mostly peaceful history since it's founding, only seeing mild trouble during the late 2240s. Despite this it has long been a home for raiders, only recently having rid itself of them and joining with The Peg. History Croixheart was settled by a nomadic group of scavengers who were skirting the edges of Winnipeg, and discovered a small village to the north. They camped there for a night and found plenty of tools and metal, which they initially prepared to take. The discovery of seeds and preserves in a basement would halt their plans, however, as several individuals wanted to stay and grow the plants. The savers would split up after further disagreements, with those staying behind committing to farming. Their hopes would pay off, and they received a healthy crop of Razorgrain, which was made into bread and grain for the winter. The next several years were spent planting and repairing the village, as well as storing their excess food in case of raiders. Their former brethren returned the next year, surprised at the survival of the farmers. The two groups exchanged goods and the scavers stayed for a time, planning on heading into the Peg. One of the more enterprising ladies converted a house into a small shop, trading with both farmers and scavers. Some scavers would also try farming, and by 2155 Croixheart was a proper community. It would grow slowly over the few decades, not encountering caravans from the Peg until 2199. Some of the younger adults would leave, but Croixheart remained mainly intact until 2244, when it was conquered by Yarbor Gurns. The Warlord left a small group of his men to watch over the town and returned to The Peg, taking the village without firing a shot. The village would chaff under the raiders oversight, there was a palpable sense of danger and a beating was never far away, nor was a "farm tax." The raiders would raise a town militia to reinforce their rule, but poorly trained them and never armed them. This would come to bite them, as the guard turned the raiders over to the entirety of Yeti Services, who had come for the town. While initially optimistic, the villagers came to see the mercenaries as more thugs there for their food. Unrest built for several weeks, until an official proposal came from The Peg. It offered a wagon of guns, a share of caps and protection in exchange for caps. The farmers jumped at the offer, and had the cart unloaded before the ink dried on the contract. Since then Croixheart has remained a sleepy village, excluding the occasional bit of construction. Economy Barter is the common form of transaction in the village, with locals swapping crops and produce for labor or payment, or for caps at the general store. The townies have brought their big city caps which are usually kept at the bar or the general store. Yeti Services also maintains an outpost here, but it acts more as an auxiliary guard force. Culture Despite its small size, there are effectively two groups in Croixheart; "locals", and "townies." Locals are the farmers and residents who have lived there for at least a generation, are generally a type of Christian and prefer whiskey. Townies are those from The Peg that have moved to Croixheart, either as a guard, caravanner or to retire. The townies consider the community as a suburb of sorts, and will often sleep there only to travel to The Peg. Townies usually avoid the locals and carry the fast-money mindset of The Peg, but there is a noticeable overlap. There is also a small handful of recruiters from the Canadian Liberation Army, but they have had little success. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Manitoba